The present invention relates to a connector for use in electric and electronic appliances such as mobile appliances and the like, and more particularly to a connector superior in stable electrical connection with a connecting object such as a flexible printed circuit board or flexible flat cable and capable of being mounted on a side surface of a substrate.
Connectors for use in mobile phones, CCD cameras (charge coupled device cameras) and the like are very thin in overall height and have extremely narrow pitches (so-called lighter and more compact). These connectors each mainly comprise a housing, contacts and a slider to embrace a flexible printed circuit board or flexible flat cable between the housing and the slider. Various methods may be envisioned for holding a circuit board or flat cable by the housing and the slider. There have been constructions used in many cases that after a flexible printed circuit board or flat cable has been inserted into the housing, the slider is inserted into the housing to press the circuit board or cable against the contacts.
In recent years, moreover, connectors using a pivoting member instead of the slider are increasingly being used to bring contacts into contact with a connecting object such as a flexible circuit board. In one type of these connectors, a pivoting member is pivotally moved on the side of insertion of a connecting object (front pivoting type), and in the other type, a pivoting member is pivotally moved on the opposite side of insertion of a connecting object (rear pivoting type).
The connector of the front pivoting type has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Opened No. 2000-106,238 (Patent Literature 1). The connectors of the rear pivoting type have been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Opened No. 2003-297,489 (Patent Literature 2), Japanese Patent Application No. H11-307,198/1999 (Patent Literature 3), and Japanese Patent Application Opened No. 2004-71,160 (Patent Literature 4). Moreover, the applicant of the present application has proposed a connector of the rear pivoting type in Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-233,197 (Patent Literature 5).
Patent Literature 1
According to the Abstract of the Japanese Patent Application Opened No. 2000-106,238, this invention has an object to provide a connector for a cable, which requires only a slight operating force even if there are very many conductors of the cable. Disclosed in the Patent Literature 1 is a connector for a cable comprising contacts each having a contact portion facing to one surface of a cable and a pivot portion facing to the rear surface of the cable, and an actuating element adapted to press the cable against the contact portions of the contacts and having cam portions positioned between the pivot portions and the cable and holes into which the pivot portions are inserted with clearances, the pivot portions each having a recess corresponding to the cam portion so that the actuating element is adapted to engage the pivot portions in a manner that the actuating element is pivotally movable about the cam portions. By the way, claim 1 of the Japanese Patent Application Opened No. 2000-106,238 recites that in a connector including contacts each having a contact portion facing to one surface of said cable and a pivot portion facing to the opposite surface of the cable, an insulator for holding said contacts, and an actuating element for pressing the cable against the contact portions of said contacts, said actuating element includes cam portions positioned between the pivot portions and the cable and holes into which said pivot portions are inserted with clearances, respectively, and said pivot portions each having a recess corresponding to said cam portion so that said actuating element is adapted to engage the pivot portions in a manner that the actuating element is pivotally movable about the cam portions. Claim 2 recites that said insulator includes anchoring portions adapted to engage said actuating elements to hold said actuating elements in a manner that said cam portions are spaced from said contact portions of the contacts when the cable has not been connected to the connector. Claim 3 recites that said cable is a flat cable, and said insulator includes a cable anchoring groove for preventing the cable from moving in the direction progressively becoming thicker by receiving a side edge of the cable in the cable anchoring groove when the cable has been connected to the connector. Claim 4 recites that in a connector obtaining electrical connection between contacts and a cable in a manner that the surface of the cable on the opposite side of its surface facing to the contact portions of the contacts is urged against the contact portions by the rotational actuating element, said contact portions each provided with at least two contact side projections, while said actuating element is provided with actuating element side projections corresponding to spaces between said contact side projections. Claim 5 recites the connector including said contacts each having a pivot portion facing to the opposite surface of the cable and said actuating element having cam portions between the pivot portions and the cable, said cam portions each provided with said actuating element side projection.
“Patent Literature 2”
According to the Abstract of the Japanese Patent Application Opened No. 2003-297,489, this invention has an object to provide a connector of reduced overall height including an actuator to be operated by only a slight operating force and enabling contacts to move large distances to perform reliable connection of the contacts. The actuator includes cam portions and an actuating portion, and the actuator is formed between the cam portions and the actuating portion with relief grooves into and from which tips of spring portions of the contacts are inserted and removed. When the actuator is rotated clockwise about its fulcrum point through 90 degrees, the cam portions cause the spring portions and connection spring portions to be elastically deformed, thereby embracing the flexible circuit board between projections of the contact portions of the contacts to achieve electrical connection between patterns of the circuit board and a printed board through terminals of the contacts. A ceiling portion of an insulator or housing covers the contact portions of the contacts, and the lower portion under the ceiling portion on the front side is formed with a guide for inserting the circuit board into the connector. By the way, the claim 1 of the Japanese Patent Application Opened No. 2003-297,489 recites that in a connector including contacts, an insulator for holding the contacts, and an actuator rotatably mounted on the insulator and causing the contacts to be elastically deformed to bring them into contact with a connecting object, the contacts each comprise a first beam having a contact portion at its one end adapted to contact the connecting object and an actuated portion at the other end adapted to be actuated by the actuator, a second beam having a contact portion at its one end adapted to contact the connecting object and a terminal at the other end to be connected to a printed substrate, and a connecting spring for connecting the first and second beams, and said insulator has a ceiling portion for covering at least the contact portions of the contacts on the fitting side and said ceiling portion formed with a guide for guiding the insertion of the connecting object. Claim 2 recites a connector of the contacts each of which has at least one contact portion having in the proximity of the connecting spring an inclined portion inclining toward the connecting object. Claim 3 recites a connector of the actuator having an actuating portion, cam portions for actuating the actuated portions of the contacts, and relief groves positioned between the actuating portion and the cam portions so that in the state that the connecting object is not connected to the connector, the actuated portions can be inserted into the relief grooves. Claim 4 recites that in a connector including contacts, an insulator holding the contacts, and an actuator rotatably mounted on the insulator and causing the contacts to be elastically deformed to bring them into contact with a connecting object, said contacts each comprise a first beam having a contact portion at its one end adapted to contact the connecting object and an actuated portion at the other end adapted to be actuated by the actuator, a second beam having a contact portion at its one end adapted to contact the connecting object and a terminal at the other end to be connected to a printed substrate, and a connecting spring for connecting the first and second beams, said contact portion of the first beam having a first projection and a second projection extending toward the connecting object and arranged side by side in the inserting direction of the connecting object, and said contact portion of the second beam having a third projection and a fourth projection extending toward the connecting object and arranged side by side in the inserting direction of the connecting object, so that depending upon the third projection being positioned between the first and second projections or the first projection being positioned between the third and fourth projections, the first and second projections or the third and fourth projections come into contact with the connecting object.
“Patent Literature 3”
According to the Abstract of Japanese Patent Application Opened No. H11-307,198/1999, this invention has an object to improve operationality and holding power of a connector connecting a plurality of terminals and holding a flexible printed circuit board and the like. The disclosed connector for a printed circuit board includes a housing formed with inserting groove for inserting the flexible printed circuit board, a plurality of contacts provided side by side whose contact portions are arranged to extend and retract relative to the inserting groove, and an actuating member arranged pivotally movably between a connecting and a disconnecting position. The actuating member is provided with a plurality of cams so that when the actuating member is in the connecting position, contacts are urged with their actuated portions by the cams to extend their contact portions into the inserting groove thereby enabling the contact portions to be pressed against and connected to terminals of the flexible printed circuit board and holding the circuit board. On the other hand, when the actuating member is in the disconnecting position, some contacts are urged with their actuated portions by the cams to slightly extend their contact portions into the inserting groove so as to abut against the flexible printed circuit board or the like, thereby temporarily holding the circuit board, while the contact portions of the remaining contacts are retracted from the inserting groove. By the way, claim 1 of the Japanese Patent Application Opened No. H11-307,198/1999 recites that in a connector for a printed circuit board, provided with a plurality of contacts arranged side by side for connecting a plurality of terminals of a printed circuit board or the like in the lump, said connector comprises a housing having an inserting groove for inserting the printed circuit board or the like, said contacts arranged to extend and retract relative to said inserting groove, and an actuating member provided movably between a connecting and a disconnecting position, and when the actuating member is in the connecting position, the contacts are urged by the actuating member so as to extend into the inserting groove to press the terminals of the flexible printed circuit board or the like so that the contacts are connected to the terminals and hold the printed circuit board or the like, and when the actuating member is in the disconnecting position, some of the contacts extend slightly into the inserting groove to abut against and temporarily hold the printed circuit board or the like, and the remaining contacts retract relative to the inserting groove. Claim 2 recites a connector for a printed circuit board in that the plurality of the contacts are formed in the same shape and the actuating member is provided with a plurality of cams, and when the actuating member is in the connecting position, the contacts are urged by the cams to extend into the inserting groove, and when the actuating member is in the disconnecting position, the some contacts are urged by the cams to slightly extend into the inserting groove and the remaining contacts are retracted relative to the inserting groove.
“Patent Literature 4”
According to the Abstract of the Japanese Patent Application Opened No. 2004-71,160, this invention has an object to provide a connector capable of securely urging a flexible printed circuit board or flexible flat cable to contact portions of contacts with the aid of a slider without degrading strength of respective members and specifications or customers demands, and capable of being used with high operationality and fully complying with requirements such as narrower pitches of conductors and reduced overall height. This connector comprises contacts each comprising a contact portion, a connection portion, and an elastic portion and a fulcrum portion between the contact portion and the connection portion, and a pressure receiving portion extending from the elastic portion in a position facing to the connection portion, and the contact portion, elastic portion, fulcrum portion and connection portion being arranged in the form of a crank, and a slider comprising urging portions arranged continuously in the longitudinal direction and pivotally mounted on a housing so that the urging portions are pivotally moved in a space between the connection portions and pressure receiving portions of the contacts. Claim 1 of the Japanese Patent Application Opened No. 2004-71,160 recites a connector removably fitted with a flexible printed circuit board or flexible flat cable, including a required number of contacts having a contact portion adapted to contact said flexible printed circuit board or flexible flat cable, a housing holding and fixing the contacts and having a fitting opening for inserting the flexible printed circuit board or flexible flat cable, and a slider for urging the flexible printed circuit board or flexible flat cable to the contacts, wherein the contacts each comprise an elastic portion and a fulcrum portion between the contact portion and a connection portion, and a pressure receiving portion extending from the elastic portion and located in a position facing to the connection portion, and the contact portion, elastic portion, fulcrum portion and connection portion being arranged substantially in the form of a crank, and the slider is provided with urging portions continuously arranged in its longitudinal direction and is mounted on the housing so that the urging portions are pivotally moved in a space between the connection portions and pressure receiving portions of the contacts. Claim 2 recites a connector removably fitted with a flexible printed circuit board or flexible flat cable, including a required number of contacts having a contact portion adapted to contact said flexible printed circuit board or flexible flat cable, a housing holding and fixing the contacts and having a fitting opening for inserting the flexible printed circuit board or flexible flat cable, and a slider for urging the flexible printed circuit board or flexible flat cable to the contacts, wherein two kinds of contacts are arranged alternately staggered, the contacts of one kind each comprising an elastic portion and a fulcrum portion between the contact portion and a connection portion, and a pressure receiving portion extending from the elastic portion in a position facing to the connection portion, and the contact portion, elastic portion, fulcrum portion and connection portion being arranged substantially in the form of a crank, and the contacts of the other kind each comprising an elastic portion and a fulcrum portion between the contact portion and a connection portion, and a pressure receiving portion extending in the opposite direction of the contact portion, and the contact portion, elastic portion, fulcrum portion, and connection portion being arranged substantially in the form of a U-shape, and the slider is provided with urging portions arranged continuously in its longitudinal direction and mounted on the housing so that the urging portions are pivotally moved in a space between the connection portions and the pressure receiving portions of the contacts of the one kind and between the pressure receiving portions of the contacts of the other kind and the housing. Claim 3 recites that when the urging portions of the slider are pivotally moved in the space between the connection portions and the pressure receiving portions of the contacts of the one kind, the pressure receiving portions are raised by the urging portions so that the elastic portions are tilted about the fulcrum portions toward the contact portions to urge the contact portions against the flexible printed circuit board or flexible flat cable. Claim 4 recites that the pressure receiving portions of the contacts of the one kind or the other kind are each provided with a projection so that the urging portions of the slider are prevented from moving toward the connection portions of the contacts of the one kind. Claim 5 recites that the urging portions of the slider are of an elongated shape. Claim 6 recites that the slider is formed with a required number of anchoring holes independent from one another, which are adapted to engage the projections of the contacts, respectively. Claim 7 recites the elongated urging portions being in the form of an ellipsoid. Claim 8 recites a connector of contacts each provided with a further contact portion at a location extending from the fulcrum portion and adapted to contact the flexible printed circuit board or flexible flat cable. Claim 9 recites that the contacts of the other kind are each provided with an extension portion extending from the fulcrum in the opposite direction of the connection portion, and the slider is mounted on the housing so that the urging portions of the slider are pivotally moved in the space between the extension portions and the pressure receiving portions. Claim 10 recites a connector of the contacts of the other kind each provided between the fulcrum portion and the connection portion with a contact portion adapted to contact the flexible printed circuit board or flexible flat cable.
“Patent Literature 5”
According to the Abstract of the Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-233,197, this invention has an object to provide a connector which achieves a miniaturization or reduced overall height, and a stable electrical connection with simple operation and slight operating force without any failed connection even if being subjected to undue external force. Disclosed is the connector comprising contacts each including a first piece having a contact portion at one end adapted to contact the connecting object, a pressure receiving portion at the other end to be urged by the pivoting member, and a projection inwardly extending from the tip of the pressure receiving portion, a second piece having at one end a connection portion to be connected to a substrate and at the other end a fulcrum portion, and an elastic portion for connecting the first piece and the fulcrum portion, and the contact portion, elastic portion, fulcrum portion and connection portion being arranged in the form of a crank; a housing formed with protection walls at least at both the ends for preventing its ceiling portion from being raised when the connecting object is subjected to accidental external force upward; and a pivoting member including a actuating portion, urging portions, projections and anchoring holes so that the axis of rotation is moved with its pivotal movement to achieve their compact rotation. Incidentally, Claim 1 of the Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-233,197 recites a connector including a plurality of contacts having at least one contact portion adapted to contact a connecting object, a housing arranging and holding said contacts and having a fitting opening into which said connecting object is inserted, and a pivoting member for causing said contacts to be elastically deformed to urge said contacts against said connecting object, wherein said contacts each comprise a first piece having the contact portion at one end adapted to contact said connecting object, a pressure receiving portion at the other end adapted to be urged by said pivoting member, and a projection inwardly extending from the tip of said pressure receiving portion; a second piece having a fulcrum portion at one end and a connection portion at the other end adapted to be connected to a board; and an elastic portion for connecting said first piece and said fulcrum portion; and said contact portion, said elastic portion, said fulcrum portion and said connection portion being arranged substantially in the form of a crank, wherein said housing includes a ceiling portion for covering said contact portions of the contacts, said ceiling portion being formed at least on both the ends with protection walls for preventing said ceiling portion from being raised when said connecting object is accidentally subjected to undue external force upward, and wherein said pivoting member includes an actuating portion for pivotally moving said pivoting member, urging portions continuously arranged in the longitudinal direction of the pivoting member, and anchoring grooves independent from one another for receiving therein said pressure receiving portions and adapted to engage said projections, respectively, and said pivoting member is mounted on said housing so that the urging portions are pivotally moved between the connection portions and the pressure receiving portions of the contacts, and the rotational axis of said urging portions is moved with their pivotal movement to achieve their compact rotation. Claim 2 recites a connector including a plurality of contacts having at least one contact portion adapted to contact a connecting object, a housing arranging and holding said contacts and having a fitting opening into which said connecting object is inserted, and a pivoting member for causing said contacts to be elastically deformed to urge said contacts against said connecting object, wherein said contacts consist of two kinds of contacts arranged alternately staggered, said contacts of the one kind each comprising a first piece having the contact portion at one end adapted to contact said connecting object and a pressure receiving portion at the other end adapted to be urged by said pivoting member; a second piece having a fulcrum portion at one end and a connection portion at the other end adapted to be connected to a board; and an elastic portion for connecting said first piece and said fulcrum portion; and said contact portion, said elastic portion, said fulcrum portion and said connection portion being arranged substantially in the form of a crank, and said contacts of the other kind each comprising a first piece having the contact portion at one end adapted to contact said connecting object and a pressure receiving portion at the other end adapted to be urged by said pivoting member; a second piece having a connection portion at one end adapted to be connected to a board and a fulcrum portion at the other end; and an elastic portion for connecting said first piece and said fulcrum portion; and said contact portion, said elastic portion, said fulcrum portion and said connection portion being arranged substantially in the form of a U-shape, and said pressure receiving portions of the contacts of at least either the one kind or the other kind being each provided at the tip with an inwardly extending projection, wherein said housing includes a ceiling portion for covering said contact portions of the contacts, said ceiling portion being formed at least on both the ends with protection walls for preventing said ceiling portion from being raised when said connecting object is accidentally subjected to undue external force upward, and wherein said pivoting member includes an actuating portion for pivotally moving said pivoting member, urging portions continuously arranged in the longitudinal direction of the pivoting member, and anchoring grooves independent from one another for receiving therein said pressure receiving portions and adapted to engage said projections, respectively, and said pivoting member is mounted on said housing so that the urging portions are pivotally moved between the connection portions and the pressure receiving portions of the contacts of the one kind and between the pressure receiving portions of the contacts of the other kind and the housing, and the rotational axis of said urging portions is moved with their pivotal movement to achieve their compact rotation. Claim 3 recites that when the connecting object is connected to the connector, the urging portions of the pivoting member are positioned such that before connecting said connecting object to said connector, the lower ends of said urging portions are positioned between the projections of said pressure receiving portions and the connection portions and the housing or extension portions, that second on pivotally moving said actuating portion of the pivoting member, said urging portions are moved in a direction opposite to said fitting opening so that the lower ends of said urging portions are embraced between the projections of said pressure receiving portions and the connection portions and the housing or extension portions, that third on further pivotally moving said actuating portion of the pivoting member, said urging portions at their second position are pivotally moved about the center of said urging portions as their rotational axis, that fourth on further pivotally moving said actuating portion of the pivoting member, said urging portions at their third position are pivotally moved about the center of said urging portions as their rotational axis so that said urging portions stand substantially upright between said pressure receiving portions and said connection portions and the housing or the extension portions, and the rotational axis is moved toward the upper ends of said urging portions in contact with said projections, and that finally on further pivotally moving said actuating portion of the pivoting member, said urging portions at their fourth position are pivotally moved about a center in the proximity of the upper ends of said urging portions in contact with said projections to cause said urging portions to engage said projections. Claim 4 recites that said ceiling portion is further provided with a protection wall substantially at its center for preventing said ceiling portion from being raised when the connecting object is accidentally subjected to undue external force upward. Claim 5 recites that said contacts and said contacts of the one kind are each provided with an extension portion extending from the fulcrum portion in such a direction that said extension portion faces to said contact portion. Claim 6 recites that said contacts of the other kind are each provided with an extension portion extending from the fulcrum portion in such a direction that said extension portion faces to said pressure receiving portion, and said pivoting member is mounted on the housing so that said urging portions of the pivoting member are pivotally moved between said extension portions and said pressure receiving portions. Claim 7 recites that a further contact portion adapted to contact the connecting object is provided on said extension portion of each of said contacts and said contacts of the one kind, and a further contact portion adapted to contact the connecting object is also provided between said fulcrum portion and the connection portion of each of said contacts of the other kind. Claim 8 recites that said housing is provided with recessed portions on the side of the fitting opening for conducting a connecting object, and the contacts of the other kind are so arranged that the connection portions of the contacts do not extend from said recessed portions. Claim 9 recites that the connecting object is provided with anchoring portions, and there are provided locking members each having an engaging portion adapted to engage said anchoring portion and said locking means are substantially the same in construction as that of said contacts, said contacts of the one kind or said contacts of the other kind. Claim 10 recites that said further contact portion provided on said extension portion of each of said contacts and said contacts of the one kind is constructed to have elasticity, and said further contact portion provided between the fulcrum portion and the connection portion of each of said contacts of the other kind is constructed to have elasticity. Claim 11 recites that the housing is provided with anchoring portions at locations corresponding to the connection portions of said contacts or said contacts of the one kind, while the connection portions of said contacts and said contacts of the one kind are each provided with an inclined engaging portion adapted to engage said anchoring portion, and said extension portions of said contacts and said contacts of the one kind are not held by the housing. Claim 12 recites that when inserting said contact or said contact of the one kind into said housing from the opposite side of said fitting opening, at the commencement of the engagement of the anchoring portion with the engaging portion, the contact portion of the contact is substantially in parallel with an inserting hole of the housing, and on proceeding of the insertion the contact is obliquely inclined so that the contact portion of the contact comes into contact with the upper wall of the inserting hole, and wherein when the insertion of the contact has been completed, the contact portion has returned in parallel with the inserting hole with the aid of said inclined engaging portion.
In the above connectors disclosed in the Patent Literatures 1 to 5, the pivoting member is pivotally moved on the side of the fitting opening or on the opposite side thereto to bring the contacts into contact with a connecting object such as a flexible printed circuit board, and the connector is mounted onto the upper or lower surface of a substrate in either case.
Even with these connectors disclosed in the Patent Literatures 1 to 5, the connector is frequently mounted onto a substrate on its side surface depending on a customer's specification or owing to a limitation of mounting space of a substrate. With the connectors of these Literatures, however, in the case that parts are mounted only one surface of a substrate according to a customer's specification, it would be impossible to achieve a reduced overall height (height of mounted connector) of not more than 0.9 mm and, in addition, operation of the pivoting member would become difficult.
Moreover, the connectors disclosed in the Patent Literatures 1 to 5 suffer a disadvantage from poor holding forces for connectors so that they would be dislodged from the substrate when a connecting object such as a flexible printed circuit board is subjected to an accidental external force.